


Endings

by lukegarmadon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Other, So basically, anakin adopts kids, and the way he should be, everyone is happy, rex is good dad, so like he found a slave kid who he frees and afopts, they all be happy, they are all good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegarmadon/pseuds/lukegarmadon
Summary: Rex, for the first time in his short life, felt utterly content. They may be a bit broken but they were his family and they were all working on it; Rex wouldn't change this for a world even if it means thousands more would be alive. They were his, and he was theirs. That's how it always meant to be. anirexdala
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Endings

It was warm under the thick duvets, covering up until his shoulders. Everything felt feathery and soft, Rex could almost think of it as the dream. He cracked his eyes open as the first rays of sun had filtered in. The false illusion of someone next to him immediately destroyed as he flipped over to nothing but the bed. 

He craned his neck to the other side to see his General fast asleep, his honey brown locks tousled as his metallic hand covered half his face. A sensation of calmness bubbled from his chest as he carefully pushed away the duvet, trying not to wake up the man next to him. The gentle hissing of the showerhead stopped, followed by shuffling as Padme gently slid the door.

“Oh, Rex, you’re awake!” 

Rex perked up to see the woman stand at the threshold that connected the room to the bathroom. Her hair matted down by water, sheening from the rays of sunlight. Her smile made him feel a bit giddy. There was a pause between them as she opened her closet, picking out the attire for the day.

“You should let Anakin sleep for a while - the twins kept him up all night,” Rex grimaced slightly hearing Padme’s statement, remembering the incessant wails from their crib as Anakin would get up every time to yield to their every whim. They were beautiful babies but very noisy. Padme had once again disappeared into the dressing room in the corner to get changed into one of her elaborate dresses. Rex sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair that had begun growing out of the short military cut he had once donned proudly.

It still felt surreal that the Clone Wars had ended. Chancellor Palpatine, the Sith Lord behind this war, was dead; killed by his husband who was sleeping soundly next to him. Clones were given citizenship, freedom, jobs and pensions. They were dechipped and they found a few ways to stop their accelerated aging. The Jedi had returned to their peacekeeping duties and the revision of their Jedi Code. Padme had worked tirelessly in the Senate to get the Republic back into shape. Anakin had left the Jedi Order, opting to take care of his children and family.

It was blissful, almost. There was momentary silence as Rex carefully untangled himself from the sheets as he tried not to wake up the man next to him. Padme had already dressed up and dried her hair as she had sat next to the vanity. Her slender fingers expertly weaving through her hair, getting out the tangles that plagued her hair. Rex sighed, his back curved in a stretch as he peeked into the crib of which held Luke and Leia. 

The two beams of light after the war, strong in the Force like their father, and the reason why Anakin did not turn to the dark side. Rex shuddered at the last thought, quickly squashing it. Palpatine’s manipulations, however, could not be undone overnight. Padme had forced Anakin into therapy after the whole fiasco; he seemed to be doing alright. The first few days, the man was so tense around people and he barely acknowledged anyone. It was as if he had withdrawn from the real world.

After a few sessions, he tended to be more relaxed around other people and more confident in his opinions and himself. Rex, himself, had to deal with constant nightmares. Even after the war ended, the memories of his brothers dying in his arms had left a mark in his brain. He found himself yearning for more cuddles from Padme and Anakin. He was glad that they were there for him or he did not know how he would be coping.

If there was anything for them to look forward to after the war, was the babies. Luke was slightly smaller than his sister with a mop of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes like his father. Leia took more after her mother although she inherited her father’s feistiness. They could be rather handful sometimes as Rex cringed at the thought of the three of them taking turns every night to take care of the ever restless infants. Nevertheless, Rex loved both of them with all his heart.

Rex walked into the tiny kitchenette attached to the room, Padme preparing milk as breakfast for the two babies. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, "Good morning, _cyare_ ,"

The first signs of civilization were speeders and hover cars zooming through routes. The sun spread its opalescent rays as the skies were colored in an array of breathtaking colors. There was still some damage to repair from the Battle of Coruscant; the Siege of Mandalore had also come to an end. The galaxy was healing as a semblance of normality was beginning to return.

The Jedi Council was fractured when the war had ended, the first few weeks were particularly painful as most of the blame was thrown at them. This was only further worsened by the retirement of their beloved _Hero-with-No-Fear_. However, some still stood by despite the bad reception; some politicians like Bail Organa and Padme tried to salvage the attacks against them.

With a revision of the Jedi Code and several changes in policies should allow peace to prevail once more. Ahsoka returned to the Jedi Order and had gotten quite busy. Although, she did visit them whenever she could. Rex grabbed a bottle from the counter as he scooped up Leia with one arm, the baby stirred under the cocoon of blankets as Rex inserted the bottle into the baby’s mouth.

Rex turned his head to the iridescent sky as they stood near the magnificent balcony. Padme joined in, pressing a kiss on his cheek, with Luke in his arms. Luke had already woken up, waving his arms and drawing invisible circles in the air as he sipped happily from his bottle. Rex heard the ruffling of the blankets and a moan, signalling that Anakin had been awoken.

“Padme? Rex? You’re awake?” Anakin had pulled over a robe as his voice was still groggy. The man rubbed his eyes in hopes to get rid of the remnants of sleep that desperately clung to his eyes. Padme could not help but stifle a chuckle, her luscious locks illuminated by the gentle morning sun. Rex smiled softly back as Leia had finished the last drop of the milk. Anakin wrapped his arms around the two of them, his chin resting on their shoulders. A warm feeling bubbled within Rex’s chest as it spread like wildfire.

Anakin pressed a kiss on both their necks as the babies were put back into the crib. Padme had crouched down to the drawer of her vanity, bringing out a tray of hair accessories. She had a meeting with the new Chancellor that day which happened to be Bail Organa. Within the past three months, Anakin had managed quite a feat. He constructed a slave rehabilitation centre, naming it after his mother as a nod to his beginnings and love for his mother. Some of the clones, especially the _501st_ , had joined in and went around freeing slaves and ending slave empires throughout the galaxy.

Anakin still went about these missions closely working with the Jedi. He kept his lightsaber as a gift from the Council; Rex could not feel more proud of his former General. Anakin had sat next to Padme, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he fumbled with Padme’s hair. His fingers clumsily weaved through her locks, his tongue sticking out,

“Nothing too hard, Anakin, I’m just meeting with Bail-” Padme replied as Anakin tugged her hair a bit too hard. Anakin mumbled a quick apology, massaging her head to ease her pain. Padme mumbled something about letting Rex do her hair instead of Anakin. Rex chuckled softly as Leia made a cooing noise, Rex looked down smiling warmly as the babe’s angry brown eyes stared back at him.

Rex, for the first time in his short life, felt utterly content. They may be a bit broken but they were his family and they were all working on it; Rex wouldn’t change this for a world even if it means thousands more would be alive. They were his, and he was theirs. That’s how it always meant to be.

*******

Anakin crouched down to the tiny Twi’lek, dressed in ragged brown clothing. Anakin cringed slightly as some of the sand had gotten onto his pant legs but this was no moment to be petty. The girl hugged her toy tighter, eyes wide with fear. Anakin could feel it bleeding throughout the Force around her. However, Anakin pressed on with a sincere smile, reaching a hand out.

“Her parents are deceased- killed by the Hutts,” Jesse mumbled softly, checking through his datapad. Anakin sent a momentary frown, craning his neck upwards to the two of his men. Jesse shifted his weight awkwardly, staring down at the Twi’lek.

The Twi’lek still was apprehensive as she clutched her doll closer to her chest. Anakin was not deterred as he tried to appear as harmless as possible. When he first met Qui Gon Jinn, he knew he was scared of him. He was scared that he was going to be sold away from his mother. And, he did not want to leave his mom. She was all he had. He knew adapting to new worlds was often daunting. Obi Wan had always been there for him from teaching him how to read and write Basic and helping him get used to the sudden change in climate. All Anakin wanted to do was reciprocate this and help others like him.

“My name’s Anakin. We are here to free you,”

Anakin pronounced his words carefully and softly, his hand still outstretched to the girl. The girl could be no more than seven, Anakin assumed. Ryloth was a planet not suitable for young children, the species exploited as slaves for their beauty and versatility. The planet was filled with vast natural beauty and rocky terrains, however, the Hutts and other criminal enterprises had often used these natural resources to their own gain.

Freeing Ryloth had not been an easy job but Anakin had managed it together with his men. Most children had been matched with their family except for the little one in front of him. The girl’s lekku bounced as the girl appeared from behind the building. She pursed her lips as her emerald eyes met with his.

“What is your name, little one?” Anakin prompted, his voice soft and gentle.

“Lyn,” Her tone was soft and fearful, the yellow Twi’lek looking up at Anakin and Jesse. Anakin took out a piece of sweet from his pocket, handing it to the girl. Lyn grabbed it almost immediately, devouring it like she had never eaten before. Anakin watched patiently, hoping that this gesture would calm her down.

“Where are my _Nura_ and _Nena_?” Lyn asked after a long while.

Anakin’s gaze softened as he realized the little Twi’lek was asking for her parents. His heart squeezed painfully as he looked up at Lyn. The Twi’lek still had not gotten a clue about the bombshell about to drop on her. Lyn stared back at him expectantly for an answer, Anakin cleared his throat.

As much as it pained Anakin to tell her, he knew he had to, “Your _Nura_ and _Nena_ aren’t with us anymore. They passed away a few days ago because of their Master…”

Lyn’s emerald eyes went glassy, the little girl looking as if she was about to burst into tears any moment. Anakin felt a surge of anger towards the Hutt who had executed them for standing up for their daughter. Anakin hugged the little girl as she surprisingly buried her head into his chest; sobs wracked through her tiny body. 

Anakin looked at Jesse with such determination and seriousness as his next line caught the former clone trooper off guard, “I’m going to _adopt_ her,”

*******

That night when Anakin snuck into the apartment with Lyn in his tow, he was caught by Rex cradling a whimpering Luke. Anakin’s grip tightened on Lyn’s hand as the little Twi’lek clung onto Anakin’s leg, hiding her face away from Rex. 

Rex chuckled softly, crouching down to Lyn. Lyn buried her face deeper into Anakin’s pant leg, refusing to look at the man. Anakin’s hand laid on Lyn's head, nudging her forward. However, she only wrapped her arm tighter around his leg, refusing to let go. Anakin chuckled fondly. Luke gurgled.

“Lyn’s been just freed today - she’s a bit cautious around strangers,” Anakin explained, gesturing to the small Twi’lek, “She’s a little underweight but healthy. She still needs some counselling sessions before she would trust anyone,”

Rex nodded his head, his countenance fading into a look of thoughtfulness. He adjusted Luke in his grip, the little boy, now a one year old, made a small cooing noise as he nuzzled into Rex’s chest. Lyn looked rather curious as she saw the face of Luke. She was about to step forward, however, she immediately ran back and clinged once more to Anakin.

“Lyn,” Anakin called out softly, Lyn perked up, “This is Rex, my husband and that is Luke, your _Nerra_ . You can call Rex, papa, dad or whatever you like. Same applies for me and Padme, over there who is sleeping. You also have a little _Numa_ \- her name is Leia,”

“She’s scared of me, _cyar’ika_ ,” Rex mused, adjusting Luke in his arms.

Lyn listened without a word, still tense to her new surroundings. Anakin scanned the room to find somewhere for the little Twi’lek to sleep. Anakin made a mental note that he needed to arrange the upstairs of the apartment into a bedroom for Lyn. Anakin perked at the sight of the couch as he silently pulled out a drawer with a few extra sheets. 

“I’m sorry, Lyn, but could you sleep on the couch tonight?” Anakin asked softly, “We’ll get ready a bed for you tomorrow, alright?”

Lyn nodded as she eyed the blanket with such wonder. She was almost shocked when Anakin gave it to her. Anakin set up the couch for her, tucking in Lyn. Lyn looked very small under the blanket, a testament to the poor treatment of slaves. Anakin patted her head as Lyn was amazed by how soft the blankets were. Rex brought Lyn a few snacks which she, thankfully, accepted without another thought. She gobbled it down almost immediately. Padme arose from her slumber, her hair messy from sleep. 

“Anakin, is that you?” Padme asked, her voice filled with grogginess. 

“Yeah,” Anakin replied, “And, I got an early life day present for you,”

Padme frowned, “My life day has already passed, _Ani_ ,”

“Just take a look,” Rex encouraged. Padme frowned in confusion as she untangled from the duvet. She looked at the new presence in the room, Lyn was curled next to Anakin, the latter wearing a sheepish smile. Lyn looked up groggily as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. She blinked several times as Padme put on a motherly smile.

“This is Lyn, and we are gonna _adopt_ her,” Anakin whispered with such enthusiasm, Padme could not deny. Padme placed a hand on Lyn, rubbing calming circles on the girl’s shoulders. Anakin looked rather excited at the prospect of another child. It was a huge disappointment that they were not able to have any more kids. However, adopting kids who needed a home seemed like a good idea.

“Ani, where did you find her?” Padme inquired.

“Freed Ryloth. Giving back kids who got separated from their parents. Found this little guy. Her parents got killed by the Hutts,” Anakin scowled as his face darkened at the mention of the Hutts. Anakin clenched his fists before looking crestfallen. Padme knew that the Hutts caused much harm to slaves. Hutts were not called the _Mother of Slavery_ for nothing.

“She seems like a sweet little girl,” Rex commented, sitting next to Lyn. Anakin reached for a couple of papers that he had been holding for a while. 

“Gotta submit this tomorrow and _hopefully_ get an approval on this,” Anakin replied as he asked for the signatures of Rex and Padme. With a soft click of a pen, Padme signed the document as she handed it over to Rex.

“They would probably not reject a request from the _Hero with No Fear,”_ Rex joked lightly. Anakin gave a playful punch, earning a yelp from the shorter man. Lyn stirred; they heard a noise from the cot which held Luke and Leia.

“Alright boys, get going to bed, we don’t want to wake the kids up,” Padme replied, frowning as she craned her neck to get a view of Luke and Leia. Anakin nodded in reply with a yawn as he placed Lyn onto the pillow.

_“Goodnight, Lyn,”_

*******

“Dad, Papa, Lyn told me that you fought in the Clone Wars! Is that true?” Three year old Leia toddled up to Anakin, who looked down and smiled. Luke perked up from his drawing, his face and hands smeared with paint. Rex shook his head with a mirthless smile as they went through some of the battles they had gone together as General and Captain.

Things have changed and Lyn was ready to be reintegrated into mainstream school. The girl was shy at first and clung tightly to Anakin the first time she was left at school. She refused to let go of Anakin’s pants leg, crying and wailing about being sold again. Anakin, however, managed to calm her down. The sniffing girl was led into the classroom by her new teacher. However, Lyn slowly found her place at school finding a few friends to talk to by the end of the week.

Luke had been eager to be a Jedi. The blonde boy’s eyes gleamed whenever Anakin regaled through his old tales as a Jedi. Anakin was apprehensive at first about letting Luke go. After much reassurance from Ahsoka and Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme and Rex decided to let Luke try out being a Jedi. After the code revision, children were allowed to see their family and stay with them as they like as long as it doesn’t affect their duty. So, they had decided to allow Luke to train into a Jedi.

Leia was waiting to turn fourteen to become a Senator like her mother as every day, she would stand on top of the couch or counter making some random speech on things she liked with Luke and Lyn as her audience. Leia, although young, was clearly talented as she would watch any holorecording she could get her hands on about her mother. Leia was obviously going to be a great politician; she had always been the confident one among the three. Anakin could not be any prouder of his children. 

“You see, your awesome daddy, was a Jedi!” Anakin began, puffing his chest out in pride, “He was called General Skywalker and your papa over there was my _trusty_ sidekick, Captain Rex!”

Anakin crouched down about to tickle the three children as they shrieked in delight, squirming away from the taller man. Rex rolled his eyes fondly as he sipped from his mug. 

“I’m gonna be a Jedi like you!” Luke jumped up and down, “Auntie ‘Soka says she’s going to take me as her padawan!”

“I have no doubt that you will be an awesome Jedi, Luke,” Anakin replied, tousling Luke’s blonde hair, “Maybe, even better than Daddy,”

“Nuh-uh, no one can be as a good Jedi as Daddy!” Leia argued back, as she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“Is that so, my little Senator?” Anakin asked with mock flatter.

Lyn stepped out silently, still very reserved. In her hand was a piece of paper as she held it out to Padme. Padme took the piece of paper from her hands and smiled softly.

“So, you are supposed to write a small note on why you like this person from the Clone Wars?” Padme asked, looking down at the girl. Lyn nodded her head vigorously as she looked up expectantly at Padme for a reply.

“Why don’t you write about Daddy or Papa or the _Five-oh-First_? They have been on the frontlines quite often. You can ask them about it-“ Padme suggested.

“So A-Dad and Papa were really on the front lines before?” Lyn asked timidly.

“Of course, we were, Lyn,” Anakin explained, as the twins stopped their bouncing as Anakin scooped Luke up to get his paint-stained arms and face washed, “Your Papa is a clone who was designed to well fight wars. And the Jedi were supposed to act as Generals and Padawans were to be Commanders. It’s over now though, so we can stay with you, kids,”

“Well, if you were to tell me back then that I would be like this, I would have laughed at your faces,” Rex replied, as he looked up thoughtfully “But, I was obviously proven wrong. We, clones, have mixed feelings about the war. Without it, we wouldn’t exist. But, it would save a lot of us much pain during the wartime,”

“Are the clones free now?” Lyn asked with a small frown.

“Yes, we are. We all got jobs, pensions and citizenship. We still get weird looks now and then from civilians but that means your Daddy here might lose his cool,” Rex replied as he sent a pointed look towards Anakin.

There was a pause as Lyn picked up a pencil as she began to furiously write down something on the piece of paper that she was holding. Padme announced that it was her turn to cook as Anakin sat back onto the couch as Rex mumbled a ‘ _thank the Force_ ’ under his breath, knowing Anakin’s culinary skills were below average to put it lightly. Anakin set Luke down outside the bathroom as Luke joined Leia and bounded towards the other end of the room. Rex was promptly invited into the playtime as both of them dragged the man along.

Anakin smiled as he watched his family. He could not be more content right about now. And, he does not regret his decision at all.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> cyar'ika: beloved
> 
> Nura - mother (kinda made this up cause wookiepedia was no help)
> 
> Nena - Father (also made up)
> 
> Nerra - brother (canon)
> 
> Numa - sister (canon)


End file.
